Equipment
http://mow.wikia.com/MoW Back to Home Page 'Equipment' In Ministry of War there are various types of Equipment available to heroes, equipment increases a hero's attributes, attack, hp, affects attack speed, etc. They also have a set amount of 100 durability, when equipment reaches zero durability that item will no longer give the hero it's bonuses until it is repaired again. Repairing Equipment costs gold, and increases as the amount of durability that needs to be restored grows. Equipment is divided into different categories by Color, just like the Heroes. Of which there are also different subsets. Rarity Equipment is divided into different categories by Color, just like the Heroes. There are also different subsets within the colors. WHITE Common Equipment is the most basic type. These give no extra stat bonuses and require only your hero to meet the level requirement. GREEN Fine Equipment are most often weaker counterpats of Blue Equipment, assigned a prefix of Dusty or something similar. BLUE Excellent Equipment comes in different varieties. They can come as parts of a set, or as stand alone items. PURPLE "Outstanding" Equipment comes in different varieties "Troop" Equipment is found by killing the bossses within the Arcadian Ladder. They come in three level types 50, 60, and 70. They also only appear in Command or Phys varieties. (Note: Lvl 20 and 40 Troop Equipment is blue and drops at the end of Floor 1 & 2 of the Arcadian Ladder). "New" Equipment found in the game comes from Gear Boxes (Lvl 30-80), lairing (Lvl 1-90- occasionally), Moonlight Treasure Boxes (Lvl 50-70- occasionally), Purple Light Treasure Boxes (Lvl 70-80), Platinum Boxes (Lvl 70- occasionally) and Starlight Treasure Boxes (according to Snail). "Old" Equipment/Grade 0 Equipment (referring to the equipment grade, always 0 on these equips): On Older Servers (Fury, Wrath & Rage) Old Gear was found just as often as new gear in gear boxes, moonlight treasure boxes and lairs (Starlight, Platinum and Purple Light Treasure Boxes did not exist back then). Because the differing methods of calculating the HP, MP & Stat Bonus of Old Gear (Generic throughout the whole set) differed from New Gear (Armor with the most bonus, then Helm/Pants/Sword/Ring, then mantle/boots/Neck and then Belt and Ears with the least) most people generally mixed sets to find the combination of the best equipment. However, on the newer servers and after merging, Snail has essentially removed old gear from the game (they were not deleted from people's accounts) and as such are now considered extremely rare. The most sought after are Level 70 or 80 Equipment on the olders servers as these will give the owner a massive advantage over a player who lacks old gear. (eg. Old 80 Necklace Vs New 90 Necklace). Some of these advantages are considered unfair by newer players who are eternally disadvantaged (Eg. If there was a Set of 90 New Gear Vs a Set of 90 New Gear with an Old 80 Belt, Boots, Ears, Necklace & mantle the one with the 80 Old Gear would have better stats and so an advantage) On the newer servers Old Gear is extremely rare, and available only to players who have topped up during a promotional period. These are exemplified by Black Dragon gear set (not the Hi-quality Variety). The Belt and Earrings of this set in particular are extremely strong, surpassing the stat bonuses given even by level 80 and 90 Purple Equipment (Note that the defence on Level 80 and 90 Equipment is higher- Old Gear has the same defence values as new Gear). ORANGE Epic Equipment is coded into the game but is not yet available by any means in the US Version. Augmenting Currently the US version of the game allows players to upgrade Equipment to +15 by augmenting them with Cobalt Ores. Soon, players will be allowed to upgrade Equipment to +20 by augmenting them with Cobalt Ores. Higher upgrades allow the equipment to have more Weapon damage (if it's an augmented weapon), as well as more defence, and other stat bonuses. The most notable jumps are from +5 to +6, and from +15 to +16 where the bonus jumps from +25% to +65%, and from 185% to 240% which is seemingly a reward for augmenting higher than the 100% success rate zone (+6 has 85% of succeeding). (+16 has 35% of succeeding). The system is quite simple, from +1 to +5, the bonus progressively increases by 5% each time, from +5 to +6 it jumps 40%, then from +7 to +10 the bonus increases by 10% per aug, above +10 the bonus increases by 15% per aug, from +15 to +16 it jumps 55%, and above +16 the bonus increases by 20% per aug. If the augment "Fails" (+6 to +10) without the use of an Untouchable or Refined Gold Gem (RGG) the gear goes back to +0. If the augment "fails" above +10 without use of an untouchable, RGG, or Refined Platnium Gem (RPG) then the equipment disappears permanently. The use of an Untouchable stops the loss of augs on a failure up until +10 (So if +8 was failed the gear stays +8). Above +10 an untouchable is meant to prevent the gear from disappearing but the aug goes down to +0. A Refined Gold Gem (RGG) does a similar job to an untouchable, except it also helps above +10 as if you fail above +10 with the use of an RGG the aug returns to +10 (So if +11 is failed the aug remains +10, if +15 is failed then the aug goes back to +10). A Refined Platnium Gem (RPG) does a similar job to a (RGG), except it also helps above +15 as if you fail above +15 with the use of a (RPG) the aug returns to +15 (So if +16 is failed the aug remains +15, if +20 is failed then the aug goes back to +15). A Gem of Fortune (GoF) increases the success rate by 5% Note that Untouchables, RGGs, GoFs, and RPGs are only obtainable in-game by opening Platinum Treasure Boxes (This Table Requires Base Success Chance data, without the use of Untouchable, Gem of Fortune, Refined Gold Gem, or Refined Platnium Gem modifiers) +1 = 1 Cobalt Ore (100% Success- 5% Stat Bonus) +2 = 2 Cobalt Ore (100% Success- 10% Stat Bonus) +3 = 3 Cobalt Ore (100% Success- 15% Stat Bonus) +4 = 5 Cobalt Ore (100% Success- 20% Stat Bonus) +5 = 7 Cobalt Ore (100% Success- 25% Stat Bonus) +6 = 10 Cobalt Ore (85% Success- 65% Stat Bonus) +7 = 13 Cobalt Ore (80% Success- 75% Stat Bonus) +8 = 16 Cobalt Ore (75% Success- 85% Stat Bonus) +9 = 20 Cobalt Ores (70% Success- 95% Stat Bonus) +10 = 25 Cobalt Ores (65% Success- 105% Stat Bonus) +11 = 31 Cobalt Ores (60% Success- 120% Stat Bonus) +12 = 38 Cobalt Ores (55% Success- 135% Stat Bonus) +13 = 46 Cobalt Ores (50% Success- 150% Stat Bonus) +14 = 55 Cobalt Ores (45% Success- 165% Stat Bonus) +15 = 65 Cobalt Ores (40% Success- 185% Stat Bonus) +16 = 76 Cobalt Ores (35% Success- 240% Stat Bonus) +17 = 88 Cobalt Ores (30% Success- 260% Stat Bonus) +18 = 101 Cobalt Ores (25% Success- 280% Stat Bonus) +19 = 115 Cobalt Ores (20% Success- 300% Stat Bonus) +20 = 130 Cobalt Ores (15% Success- 320% Stat Bonus) *All new information posted above is new to MoW and will be added in by September 4th through maintenance. Please keep an eye on the MoW website for updates. Note that augments always increase stats by the amount specified, however the display amount usually will show (after calculation) a result that is a tiny bit off (eg. +15, 179.95% or 180.17%) on the server it is stored as an exact amount. Transferring Reinforcement Function Are you worried about your reinforced equipment becoming outdated? Are you unsure about whether or not you want to reinforce low level equipment? With the new function of transferring augmentations to new equipments, you don’t need to worry about these problems again! Transfer Reinforcement will help players a lot, especially during the earlier stages without enough reinforcement items. You require heroes to help you on battlefields in Military of War anytime. Now players can train their main heroes easily no matter they are warriors or idea men. Open the Equipment Interface and click on the equipment to see the “Reinforcement Transferring” button. Click on the “Reinforcement Transferring” button to open the reinforcement transfer interface. Click on the equipment you want to transfer the reinforcement from, then click on the equipment that will be receiving this reinforcement; make sure your equipment meets the requirements and you can start transferring the reinforcement level. Please read these tips before attempting a transfer: 1) The equipment receiving the reinforcement transfer needs to be higher level than the original equipment. 2) Each transfer will consume a “Reinforcement Transfer Gem”. 3) If the equipment receiving the transferring has already been reinforced, then the new reinforcement level will replace the original reinforcement level. 4) Transferring reinforcement levels will not affect the bond status of the equipment receiving the transfer. This function is especially suitable for those players who reinforced low level equipments. During the earlier stages, even reinforced low level equipments can make a difference in battle such as successfully passing the last level of Arcadian Ladders. Sometimes player may become unsure as to reinforce Level 10 Purple Equipments, as low level equipments become useless in for high level heroes. Now, with the transferring function, you can transfer the reinforced level to high level equipments. In addition, more functions will be added to the new Equipment Smithing System, including Splitting and Quenching. "Stat Tiers" Equipment have 'Stat Tiers' to describe how much of a stat that piece of gear gives the Hero, the tiers go from 1 through 4 with 4 being the lowest. Regardless of wether the item is an Epic, a Rare, Uncommon, or Set Item, or Rare Set item, etc, the game follows this Tier system for gears which give stats.* Tier 1: Armor, Weapon Tier 2: Helmet, Trousers, Ring (Ring gives no defence) Tier 3: Boots, Mantle, Necklace (Neck gives no defence) Tier 4: Belt, Earrings (Ears give no defence) Usually, Tier 1 and Tier 2 items should be given extra consideration by players for higher priority in upgrading over the lower tiers. This is because an upgrade for an Armor or Weapon yields more stats than an upgrade for Earrings or Belt. * Note that "Stat Tiers" does not apply for Old Gear or Troop Bonuses on Troop Gear. Gear Requirements This table is under construction, names for types of equipment were assigned arbitrarily by the author, if you have the ACTUAL name of the item type please update the wiki. Picture to support these types of gear coming soon. * Troop Bonus Sets: ''Prefixes: '' Each item will have a prefix that refers to which troop it will give stat bonuses too. Heavenly - Cavaliers Bonus Distinguished - Peltast Bonus Hale and hearty - Pikemen Bonus Agile - Ranged Bonus Tyrannical - Trebuchet Bonus Balanced - Giant crossbowman Bonus ''Suffixes:'' Note that lvl 90 Purple gear can not be obtained from Gear boxes. There is Level 90 Task Gear which are obtained from the following "Hero Level" Tasks (Note: Stats are different in Task Gear & Generic Gear): 85 - Supernatural Satis Helmet 90 - Supernatural Satis Armor 95 - Supernatural Satis Belt 100 - Supernatural Satis Pants The rest can be found in Lvl 100 Lairs: Power: Supernatural Satis Command: Supernatural Poseidon Constitution/Physique: Distinctive Hunting King Intellect: Distinctive Magic Flame Set items *Armor *Belts *Trousers *Helmets *Boots *Earrings *Necklaces *Rings *Capes *Weapons